


Pardon me are you Aaron Burr Sir?

by Elyse110



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyse110/pseuds/Elyse110
Summary: Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Neville decide to spam the person in Ginny's diary with Hamilton songs.......The song lyrics will be ALL CLEAN. If you do not like that do not read it. Yes, saying "God" and such will be taken out as it is using the lords name in vain.





	1. Aaron Burr Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Hamilton: Ginny  
> John Laurens: Luna  
> Lafayette: Hermione  
> Hercules Mulligan: Neville
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters
> 
> Their are some little references to A Very Potter Senior Year and A Very Potter Sequel.
> 
> And I will take requests.

Ginny: Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr sir?

Riddle: Um…. no who is he?

Ginny: Oh sure, sir my name is Alexander Hamilton at your service sir, I have been looking for you.

Riddle: Really! I thought he was dead?

Ginny: Sir, i heard your name at princeton I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sorto out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. Its a blur sir, he handeld the financles

Riddle: You punched Yaxley?!

Ginny: Yes, i wanted to do what you did graduate in two then join the revolution, he looked at me like I was stupid I’M NOT STUPID! So how did you do it how’d you graduate so fast?

Riddle: WHAT? It took me 7 years to get out of school and start killing everybody!

Ginny: Your an orphan?

Riddle: Yes

Ginny: Of course! I’m an orphan! I wish there was a war then we can prove that we are worth more than anyone bargaind for!

Riddle: Thank You!

Ginny: That would be nice

Riddle: What

Ginny: What

Riddle: What

Ginny: Ha

Riddle: U ARE LAUGHING AT ME 

Ginny: You can’t be serious

Riddle: I am! I will KILL you

Ginny: Yes

Riddle: What

Luna: A-ya-yo-ya-yo-yo What time is it SHOWTIME

Riddle: What!!!!!!!!!!!

Luna: Showtime Showtime What? I’m John laurens in the place to be a two pints of Sam Adams, but I’m working on three

Riddle: Same though

Luna: Those redcoats don’t want it with me cuz I will pop chick-a plop these cops ‘till I’m free

Riddle: Ok…

Hermione: Oui, Oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!

Riddle: I no speak Espanol. I mean I learned a little bit from Dora The Explorer. Ah I miss the good old days before she was blamed for the work of the infamous Hogwarts jaguar.

Hermione: The Lancelot of the revolutionary set, I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir”

Riddle: I still don’t speak spanish

Hermione: Tell the king “Casse toi” Who is the best C’est moi.

Riddle: Wait, Your saying “ Whose is the best this is me.”

Hermione: Wait a second I thought you didn’t speak French.

Riddle: That was French?

Neville: Brrah Brrah  
I am Hercules Mulligan up in it, lovin’ it yes I heard your mother say “come again”

Riddle: He sounds like a good person to be on my side…………… Hey Kid

Hermione: Wow

Luna: Pour me another brew son

Riddle: Okay that cannot be healthey

Luna: Let’s raise a couple more

All: To the Revolution

Luna: Well, If it ain’t the prodigy of princeton college

Riddle: Me?

Neville: Aaron Burr

Riddle: Who is he again? I remember asking before...

Luna: Give us a verse, drop some knowledge

Riddle: OOh my turn

Luna: Burr The revolution is imminent, what do you stall for

Riddle: I am

Ginny: If you stand for nothing Burr what’ll fall for?

Riddle: Tom Marvolo Riddle!

Luna: Ooh

Luna: Who are you?

Neville: Who are you?

Hermione: Who are you? 

Riddle: I just said that Idiots

All: Who, who is this kid what’s he gonna do.

Riddle: I am not a Kid I AM LEGAL DRINKING AGE! Unlike YOU. even though you just sang a whole song at a bar supposedly drinking

Hermione: Jeez dude we are underage why would we be drinking!

Luna: 'MIONE

Hermione: Sry


	2. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is Congratulations. A cut song from Hamilton. My Shot is in the making. Thank you for all the Kudos.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters 
> 
> Ginny: Hamilton  
> Hermione: Angelica

Ginny: Angelica

Voldy: WHAT IS IT WITH THE NAMES! I am NOT Angelica.

Hermione: Alexander

Voldy: My name is NOT Alexander either

Hermione: You have invented a new kind of stupid

Voldy:.............WUT

Hermione: A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid

Voldy: OK I can see that. I mean I have maimed over 2,000 people and killed about 10

Hermione:An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid

Voldy: What’s a zoo……..

Hermione: 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid

Voldy: On the contrary I DID think my entire life through. I mean what better way to get ahead than kill about 10 people and maim over 2,000

Hermione: Let's review

Voldy: What? WHat are we reviewing?

Hermione: You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it By sharing an affair 

Voldy: Oh no. Did Bellatrix tell you that?

Hermione: of which no one has accused you

Voldy: WAS IS DORA?

Hermione: I begged you to take a break, you refused to

Voldy: WUT. 

Hermione: So scared of what your enemies might do to you

Voldy: You mean that JERK Harry Potter. The only reason I hate him is that he accidently killed my cat, Fluffley when he was like, 3 months old.

Hermione: You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to

Voldy: Are you OK? I am the most powerful wizard in the world.

Hermione: You know why Jefferson can do what he wants?

Voldy: Who is Jefferson. He sounds very dignified. Unlike that Burr Character…….

Ginny: Watcha talking about? He is, like, in the top 5 characters! At least to me.

Luna: SHUSH

Voldy: Ok, how do you have such neat handwriting. Mine is awful

Hermione: He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!

Voldy: They never taunted me at school. I mean, half of my maimed people where at school because I absolutely HATE anyone who is under drinking age.

Hermione: So yeah, congratulations! You've redefined your legacy

Voldy: OK, how?

Hermione: Congratulations

Voldy: Can you plz stop saying that? I mean I can’t even tell if you are being sarcastic or genuine.

Ginny: It was a political sacrifice!

Voldy: What is a political?

Hermione: I languished in a loveless marriage in London, I lived only to read your letters

Voldy: That is NOT healthy!

Hermione: I look at you and think 'Gosh,, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'

Voldy: IT WAS DORA'S FAULT

Hermione: That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay

Voldy: UMMM..I kinda live in a JOURNAL NOT DIARY, and not a city.

Hermione: And you know what I'm here to do?

Voldy: Do I want to know? 

Ginny: Angelica

Voldy: Again kids, I am NOT Angelica

Hermione: I'm not here for you

Voldy: Good,

Hermione:I know my sister like I know my own mind

Voldy: What?! You have a sister. Who’s your sister. More importantly is she legal drinking age?

Hermione: You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind

Voldy: That clarified nothing at all.

Hermione: And a million years ago, she said to me 'this one's mine'

Voldy: What is she talking about? Dragons? Unicorns? OH MY GOSH IS SHE IN LOVE WITH A WOLPERTINGER!!!

Hermione: So I stood by. Do you know why?

Voldy: Nope.

Hermione: I love my sister more than anything in this life, I will choose her happiness over mine every time

Voldy: That is a bit concerning that you don’t care about your own life.

Hermione: ELIZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voldy: I am not Eliza either….

Hermione:Is the best thing in our life

Voldy: I don’t even know her!

Hermione: So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife

Voldy:....Are you Ok? I am NOT married. What about this whole “affair” thing

Hermione: Congratulations

Voldy: OK I am going to guess that you are being sarcastic.

Hermione: For the rest of your life

Voldy: Wait, am I right?

Hermione: Every sacrifice you make is for my sister

Voldy: NO SACRIFICES HERE OR I WILL MAIM YOU.

Hermione: Give her the best life

Voldy: Kay

Hermione: Congratulations

Voldy: OK, I am VERY confused. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED. Wait. I know……….. Are you trying to tell me that you ARE legal drinking age?!


	3. My Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This is an insanely busy time of year for me. And my shot is 7 pages long without Voldy's part.

Ginny: I am not throwing away my shot, I am not throwing away my shot

Voldy: K

Ginny: Hay yo, I’m just like my country I’m young scrappy and hungrey and I am not throwing away my shot!

Voldy: UR shot of what. Wait……. YOU SAID YOU WERE NOT LEGAL DRINKING AGE. YOU LIE. >:( U are NOT my friend anymore.

Ginny: I’m a’ get a scholarship to Kings College I prob’ly shouldn’t brag but dag, I amaze and astonish.

Voldy: I disagree with that statemeant………..

Ginny: The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish 

Voldy: What does that even mean

Ginny: I gotta holler just to be heard with every word I drop knowledge

Voldy:..............

Ginny: I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal

Voldy: Wait, coal is not that valuable. Is it? NON friend.

Ginny: Tryn’ to reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable

Voldy: Really? I thought you were a scared first year?

Ginny: Only nineteen but my mind is older

Voldy: Wut YOUR OLDER THAN ME!?!?!?!?!?

Ginny: These New York streets get colder, I shoulder every burdan, every disadvantage.

Voldy: have i been lied to my entire life?! We live is New York????!

Ginny: I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish

Voldy: Woah some Violence but hey who am I to talk? I mean I have maimed exactly 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,003 plus people and killed 10 so hey.

Ginny: I walk these streets famished, The plan is to fan this spark into a flame

But man, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name

Voldy: um….. No its not

Ginny: I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be, A colony that runs independently

Meanwhile, Britain keeps on us endlessly

Voldy:????????????

Ginny: Essentially, they tax us relentlessly, Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree

Voldy: K, I am a bit tired of asking, but WHO THE HECK IS HE?!

Ginny: He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free, So there will be a revolution in this century, Enter me

Luna, Hermione, Neville: he says in parentheses

Voldy: What parentheses? I see none……..

Ginny: Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me, I will lay down my life if it sets us free, Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy

Voldy: Wut does that mean? 

Ginny: And I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I’m just like my country

I’m young, scrappy and hungry

And I’m not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I’m just like my country

I’m young, scrappy and hungry

And I’m not throwing away my shot

Voldy: Is that, what, your catchphrase

Everyone: It’s time to take a shot

Hermione: I dream of life without a monarchy

The unrest in France will lead to onarchy?

Voldy: You mean Anarchy?

Hermione: Onarchy how you say, how you say, oh anarchy?

When I fight, I make the other side panicky

Everyone: With my, shot

Voldy: Thats nice

Neville: Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice

Voldy: That’s just sad

Neville: And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis

I’m joining the rebellion 'cause I know it’s my chance

To socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants

Voldy: I feel like I should feel bad for you. But I don’t. Possibly because you aren’t legal drinking age. I don’t know why, but I have problems with people that young.

Everyone: I’m gonna take a shot

Luna: But we’ll never be truly free

Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me

Voldy: Um……???? I am quite confused

Luna: You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in

On a stallion with the first black battalion

Voldy: I knda get it but also kinda not.

Everyone: Have another shot

Silence

Voldy: Um, did you guys just leave me all alone…..

Everyone: shot

Voldy: I am just a tad bit concerned now...

Ginny: Burr, check what we got

Voldy: K, who is burr?

Ginny: Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot

Voldy: Oh, oh oh, does he know Merlin? Merlin is a Slytherin BTW. 

Ginny: I think your pants look hot  
Voldy: I would thank you, but I a, not wearing pants. I am literally just this soul in this notebook. I don’t have a body.

Ginny: Laurens, I like you a lot

Voldy: Guess what? I am not this Laurens character either.

Ginny: Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot

Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not

A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?

Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is

Voldy: Wow. That was…...something.

Ginny: Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?

Voldy: I wouldn’t know. I don’t have ears. Also, you are writing this so please explain.

Ginny: Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth

I never had a group of friends before

I promise that I’ll make y’all proud

Voldy: How sweet.

Luna: Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd

Everyone: I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I’m just like my country

I’m young, scrappy and hungry

And I’m not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I’m just like my country

I’m young, scrappy and hungry

And I’m not throwing away my shot

Voldy: That was…..intense.

Luna: Everybody sing

Voldy: You aren’t singing. Your writing.

Everyone: Whoa, whoa, whoa

Luna: Hey,

Everyone: whoa, whoa, whoa

Luna: Ay, let ‘em hear ya, Let’s go

Voldy: K

Everyone: Whoa, whoa, whoa 

Luna: I said shout it to the rooftops

Everyone: Whoa, whoa, whoa 

Luna: said, to the rooftops

Everyone: Whoa, whoa, whoa 

Luna: come on, Come on, let’s go 

Everyone: Rise up

Voldy: Well. That was something.

Luna: When you’re living on your knees, you rise up,Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up

Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

Voldy: U have

Everyone: When are these colonies gonna rise up?

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

Rise up 

Ginny: I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

Voldy: That is a bit concerning.

Ginny: When’s it gonna get me?

In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?

If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?

Voldy: Who are you? RUN.

Ginny: Is it like a beat without a melody?

Voldy: I couldn’t say.

Ginny: See, I never thought I’d live past twenty

Where I come from some get half as many

Voldy: That’s kinda sad.

Ginny: Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask

Voldy: WHAT’S THAT ABOUT LEGAL DRINKING AGE?

Ginny: We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty

Ginny: Scratch that this is not a moment, it’s the movement

Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?

Voldy: What?

Ginny: Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand

We roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land

Voldy: Who be Moses

Ginny: And? If we win our independence?

‘Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?

Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

Voldy: guilty as charged.

Ginny: I know the action in the street is excitin'

But between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’

I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’

Voldy: What does that have to do with anything?

Ginny: We need to handle our financial situation

Voldy: *Scratching head in confusion* 

Ginny: Are we a nation of states what’s the state of our nation?

I’m past patiently waitin' I’m passionatelymashin’ every expectation

Voldy: Um. Typo?

Ginny: Every action’s an act of creation

I’m laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow

For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow

Voldy: plz tell me that I am not the only one concearned.

Ginny: And I am not throwing away my shot

Everyone: I am not throwing away my shot

Everyone: Hey yo, I’m just like my country

I’m young, scrappy and hungry

And I’m not throwing away my shot

We’re gonna rise up (time to take a shot)

We’re gonna rise up (time to take a shot)

We’re gonna, rise up, rise up

Voldy: K, u done yet?

Everyone: It's time to take a shot

Rise up, rise up, it's time to take a shot

Rise up, it's time to take a shot

Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot

It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot

And I am not throwing away my shot

Ginny: Not throwing away my shot

Voldy: That was…...something. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Voldy: THAT EXPLAINS NOTHING ABOUT LEGAL DRINKING AGE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is, actually, a Slytherin. As am I. :)


	4. The Story Of Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Characters belong to J.K Rowling and the songs belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny: I may not live to see our glory!

Voldy: That's depressing.

Hermione, Neville, Luna: I may not live to see our glory!

Voldy: :(

Ginny: But I will gladly join the fight!

Voldy: Against who?

Hermione, Neville, Luna: But I will gladly join fight!

Voldy: Wait………… against ME?

Ginny: And when our children tell our story…….

Voldy: I feel betrayed.

Hermione, Neville, Luna: And when our children tell our story…….

Voldy: You have children? But you just said a few songs ago that you weren't drinking age? And you did just say “raise a glass” so please explain.

Ginny: They’ll tell the story of tonight.

Voldy: Why tonight? Is tonight important? Why not tomorrow night? Personally, I would prefer tomorrow night.

Neville: let's have another round tonight

Voldy: I am STILL very confused

Hermione: Let’s have another round tonight.

Voldy: I’m waiting.

Ginny: Let’s have another round tonight.

Voldy:Ummm……

Luna: Raise a glass to freedom,  
Something they can never take away

Voldy: I can and I will. 

Luna: no matter what they tell you.  
Raise a glass to the four of us.

Voldy: Well guess what? I WILL take over the world so umm, better get rid of the “no matter what I tell you part.

Luna, Neville: Tomorrow there’ll be more of us

Voldy: Is that a threat?

Luna, Neville, Hermione: Telling the story of tonight.

Ginny: They’ll tell the story of tonight

Voldy: Why tonight? Again, I would prefer tomorrow night.

Luna, Neville, Hermione: Raise a glass to freedom,  
Something they can never take away.

Ginny: No matter what they tell you.

Voldy: OK, how many times do I have to say that I will take over the world so PLEASE STOP saying that. 

Neville, Hermione: Let’s have another  
Round tonight.

Voldy: That is not healthy. I mean, I don’t no if you are actually drinking, but seriously. It can ruin your life………..

Luna: Raise a glass to the four of us.

The squad: Tomorrow there’ll be more of us.

Voldy: And your so sure of that?

Ginny, Luna: Telling to story of tonight.

Voldy: WHY TONIGHT? IT’S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY?

Hermione, Neville: Let’s have another round tonight

Voldy: OMG that is SO unhealthy

Ginny, Luna: They’ll tell the story of tonight

Voldy: I’m still waiting to be explained to why you chose tonight.

Hermione, Neville: Raise a glass to freedom

Ginny, Luna: They’ll tell the story of tonight

Hermione, Neville: Raise a glass to freedom

Voldy: Please stop. That is disgusting

Ginny, Luna: They’ll tell the story of tonight

Hermione, Neville: They’ll tell the story of

The squad: Tonight

Voldy: That would probably sound very impressive but WHY TONIGHT?!

 

 

Voldy: I'm still waiting.......

 

Voldy: I will not be denied

 

Voldy: Ummmmm, Hello?


	5. The Schuyler Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling and the songs belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda.

Neville: There's nothing rich folks love more

than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor.

Voldy: Do I count as poor?

They pull up in their carriages and gawk

Voldy: What honestly is gawking. I really don’t know now that I am thinking about it.

at the students in the common

Just to watch them talk.

Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded.

Voldy: What is it with you and dead people?!

Uh-oh, but little does he know that

his daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza

Voldy: I’m pretty sure that their dead to.

sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—

 

All: Work, work!

Hermione: Angelica!

Voldy: Hey, your that girl that roasted me!

All: Work, work!

Luna: Eliza!

Voldy: You are my supposed wife.

Ginny: And Peggy!

Voldy: IDK who u are

All: The Schuyler sisters!

Hermione: Angelica! 

Ginny: Peggy! 

Voldy: You went out of order!

Luna: Eliza! 

All:Work!

Ginny: Daddy said to be home by sundown  
.  
Voldy: IT IS NEVER SUNDOWN! I am in this weird diary world. That stays dark all the time. And, remember, I am just this spirit. floating. in a dark diary world. :3

Hermione: Daddy doesn't need to know.

Voldy: You right.

Ginny: Daddy said not to go downtown.

Voldy: What is downtown?

Luna: Like I said, you're free to go.

Hermione: But–look around, look around, the

revolution's happening in New York (New York)

Voldy: So NOW I know what time period you are in.

All: Angelica! Work!

Ginny: It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war.

Voldy: Which war?

Luna: People shouting in the square.

Peggy: It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore.

Voldy: I get the feeling you are talking about me……..

Hermione: New ideas in the air.

All: Look around, look around—

Luna: Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…

Voldy: I don’t know. What are you looking for?

Neville: She's lookin' for me!

Hermione: Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work. (Work, Work)

Voldy: I honestly don’t understand. Every mind is always working. Why do you need a new one if a perfectly good one is in your head?

I'm lookin for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

I'm lookin for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

Voldy: You wanted your point to be heard?

Whooaaaaa! 

Hermione, Ginny, Luna: Whooaaaaa! (Work!)

Neville: Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city.

Voldy: Sure.

Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty.

Voldy: huh.

Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny

But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money.

Voldy: OK….

Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels

You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?

Hermione: Burr, you disgust me.

Voldy: Oh, like a bur in the forest, hah.

Neville: Ah, so you've discussed me.

I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

Voldy: EW

Hermione: I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine.

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane.

Voldy: I'm going for insane...

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

Sisters: "We hold these truths to be self-evident

That all men are created equal"

Hermione: And when I meet Thomas Jefferson,

Ginny, Luna: Unh

Voldy: That sass...

Hermione: I'm ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel! (Work!)

Luna: Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

Voldy: Um, yeah. Especially after I take over the world!!

Luna, Ginny: Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

Luna, Ginny, Hermione: History is happening in Manhattan and we

just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!

Voldy: LIES!

In the greatest city in the world!

Hermione:Cuz I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. Luna, Ginny:(Look around, look around)

Voldy: You’ve said. 

Hermione: So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane.

Luna, Ginny: (The revolution's happening in New York)

Hermione: You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration

Sisters: We hold these truths to be self evident

Voldy: what does that even mean?

that all men are created equal

All: Look around, Look around

At how lucky we are to be alive right now!

Voldy: You’ve said. Multiple times.

History is happening in Manhattan and we just

happen to be

In the greatest city in the world

In the greatest city-

In the greatest city in the world!

Voldy: and like I have said before, LIES!

Work, work!

Hermione: Angelica! 

Voldy: the repeater.

(Work, work!)

Luna: Eliza! 

Voldy: the even more repeater.

(Work, work!) Ginny: And Peggy!

Voldy: the only one that is cool.

Sisters: The Schuyler sisters! (Work, work!)

We're looking for a mind at

Work, work! Hey!

Voldy: yeah, still explain the “mind at work” part.

Work, work! Hey!

Work, work! Hermione: Whoa! Hey! Hey!

Work, work! Hey! Hey! Hey!

In the greatest Work, work!

In the greatest city in the

world

Neville: In the greatest city in the world!

Voldy: That was a pretty cool effect, I would still like to know about that whole “mind at work” thing. And how old Peggy is. I mean, is she even legal drinking age?!


End file.
